Gone With The Wind: The Sudden Departure
by LegendOfTomorrow
Summary: 2% of the world's population have disappeared without a trace. Speculations of Aliens rose up, but when Jimmy finds that Yolkus, Gorlock and all other Planets from space have been burned to the ground, will he and his friends accept that they have been left behind. Around the globe, a threat to humanity has also risen, Nicolai Carpathia. AU. Rated T for for Language.
1. Gone

**Well, giving this thing another shot. Let's see how this works out. This fanfiction will borrow element from the Leftovers series on HBO and the Left Behind books a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Just the plot and concept.**

* * *

 **1 Thessalonians 4:17** \- Then we which are alive [and] remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds, to meet the Lord in the air: and so shall we ever be with the Lord.

* * *

"Jimmy! Get ready for church!"

"Ugh! Give me one more minute mom!

James Isaac Neutron was currently finishing off one of his older model of a Heat Ray. He turned off the intercom with his mother. Judy had started demanding the family lead a more Christian life as opposed to what they did. Well… Hugh thought Jesus should have been a duck, no surprise there, and Jimmy didn't believe in him period. The most he could accept at certain times was God was the first human created when the apes evolved, and evolution has carried him to higher state of intellect.

However, Judy was determined to change all of that, one way or the other. And the first step was bringing them to Church every Sunday.

The one thing Jimmy hated. Listening to a pastor preach. HE plain out did not believe in Christianity at all. The fables were too weird and just plain obnoxious. I mean how one man can get two of every animal on Earth to a boat and kept them alive on a boat for forty days. There were no way those animals repopulated in time before a gradual extinction unless God created more. So why didn't he just do that in the first place.

Much lest the rest of those fables.

Jimmy sighed, "Better hurry up, no one doesn't want to make mom angry."

He turned and looked at his lab. After five years it had grown exponentially. With a little bit of alien tech he had the proclaimed best science and engineering lab on Earth. Scientist around the world had started to bug him a lot nowadays, just for a glimpse at his lab. But he found a micro bug in his lab once and since shut it out from the world.

* * *

"And the devil will always try to corrupt our minds lest we use his greatest weakness, prayer to our God, reading the Bible daily; this drives him away from us for along as we keep our Lord Jesus in our heart, we cannot be tempted by satan's-

"Pastor Rodey?" Jimmy asked standing up, "Sorry for the interruption, but I don't understand why God just doesn't kill this "devil" and be done with it. Won't that end all of the sin in the world too?"

The congregation stared at Jimmy in disbelief. Pastor Rodey did not like being interrupted; he had to think of an answer fast. He had something to answer like this before. The truth was and is, pastor Rodey was a non-believer of Jesus and he only did the job because he had nowhere else to go and it provided him with the money to support his meager life. Of course his years at the church had made him better prepared as a fake pastor. He gave his answer without hesitation lingering even once in his voice.

"Our God is a God of love, His most vibrant emotion. He doesn't want man or the angels of heaven to fear Him after He kills the devil. He will play it according to His Will, where we will all soon see the devil's true nature, the non-believers will see and suffer the devil's wrath and only then will they understand why God will kill him then. This will happen after Christ's Second Coming."

Jimmy nodded and sat back down. To him the pastor still talks crap, I mean, he too had witnessed the many times, the Yolkians attack, the times Jimmy's invention malfunctioned and attacked the town. Where was God then? Jimmy had proved too many times, that a God cannot exist, he could easily go back in time and prove to everyone that, but he simply could not mess with the timeline.

He was starting to doze away when he noticed the blonde hair girl from his sciences classes, Kristie, wave and smile at him a few chairs across. He smiled back and continued to drone out the pastor's voice. He lay back in his chair and decided to take a nap. However the oh-so-ever watchful Judy pinched him and bent forward in agony rubbing his elbow.

"Ow Mom! What the f-, hell?" Jimmy whispered.

He didn't fail to notice Kristie laughing at him.

"Pay attention!" Judy scolded.

"Alright jeez mom!"

* * *

"Hey Sheen, where did Jimmy say he was going," asked Carl.

"I can't remember, I think to pray to Allah or something?" was his friend's reply.

"Too bad, we were going to check out the new Llama Adventure game with him now."

"No Carl, no, we weren't going to."

The two amigos were currently slouched on Sheen's couch bored. Libby was halfway across the country for a Graystar concert and Cindy was doing Tai Chi, or Karate, or Taekwondo. They didn't bother; it was one of it at least. And yes, the thought of what Cindy was doing did come to mind because, over the years, the group had become closer as friends, more like a family with Sheen and Libby officially together, and Cindy and Jimmy dating after figuring out their feelings for each other. Carl had managed to find a part-time job at the Candy Bar as a griller and cleaner after finding he was becoming a third wheel, but the group didn't made him to become one, and they all still hung out together a lot.

"Let's go to the Candy Bar man, I'm bored!" Sheen exclaimed getting up from his spot and putting his wallet in his pant. He headed out the door and Carl followed suit.

They walked in silence for a while, just looking at the same old Retroville they remembered as kids, the adventures they went on. It was Carl to break the silence.

"So Sheen, I was thinking of asking Chloe out, do you think I stand a chance," the boy asked. They were walking along a pavement, two blocks more to the Candy Bar.

"Hell yeah man, I've seen the way she looks at you. Definitely worth a shot if you ask me. And she's not bad on the eye either," Sheen snickered, seeing the red blush on Carl's face.

Just as Carl was about to talk, a street vagabond on the road held on to his pant yelling, "It's going to happen, He is coming. He is coming!"

The vagabond reached out to touch Sheen's face.

Sheen slapped the man's hand away. "Freak, get the hell away from us!"

He turned to Carl, "Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah, a harmless tramp, don't worry with him, let's be on our way."

"Talks crap, these hippie guys."

"Ri-right crap!" Carl stuttered.

"Come on, let's go, we're almost there," Sheen said.

"Aw tits, I left my wallet at your house!" Carl said checking his pockets. He paused as his mouth dropped.

"You got to be kidding me! That son of a bitch stole my money!" the red haired teen shouted running back to the direction they were before.

Sheen shook his head in dismay. "If only Ultra lord was here. If only Ultra lord was here…"

* * *

After church, Jimmy was just going to go straight home, when he bumped into Kristie. She bumped into him on purpose but he didn't seem to notice that.

"Hi Jimmy," the girl said shyly.

"Hey Kristie"

"I didn't know you were the church type, Jimmy," Kristie said.

"I'm really not," Jimmy replied, "My mother drags me here every Sunday, says I really need Jesus."

"You really need to start believing in the Lord Jimmy, less you want to go to Hell," Kristie said chuckling.

"Yeah, I doubt you could convince me to, good luck trying. But what about you? You really believe all of this?"

"Well," Kristie started, "I was kind of grew up with it. Part of my life now, I guess. No going back."

"Well, your life must suck," Jimmy chuckled quietly as Goddard came down on the spot.

"Yeah, it's a boring life. I'd prefer the wild adventures you guys went on when you were younger. That was a life I wanted."

"Well, I'll be leaving the planet soon to go to outer space, you can tag along, I mean if you want to" Jimmy offered with a smile.

Kristie nodded happily. "Really, I would love that!"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, at my house. My friends are coming along too. Guess I'll see you thJimmy said while hopping onto Goddard.

"Correct Jimmy," Kristie smiled.

She noticed Jimmy wasn't going. "What're you waiting for genius?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Nothing got to blast!"

And with that he blasted off, making Kristie's hair scrambled in all direction.

* * *

Jimmy was zipping through the air when he decided to stop by the candy bar first for a purple flurp before heading over to see his friends. He always felt like having one after going to that stupid church.

Jimmy opened the door and entered to find to his surprise, Carl and Sheen were there. Carl seemed out of breath and sweaty.

"Hey guys, what happened to you," Jimmy said walking over and nodding to Sheen before looking at Carl.

"Some vagabond stole my wallet," Carl said between gritted teeth.

"You should have seen him Jimmy," Sheen said, "He was running after the dude with his hands flailing. You should have seen the people's faces when he tripped over a squirrel."

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's mishap. "Sorry Carl, but that image in my head really cracked me up. How much did you lose pal?"

"Fifty bucks," Carl muttered, "And Sam only pays ten bucks a week. Have you seen the toilets here, the things people do…"

"Uh yeah Carl, there's a reason most of us don't go there," Sheen said.

He turned to Jimmy. "So it's Sunday, you've wasted half your day at church, so you got to make up for lost times man!"

"Hey, Agent 34 is showing, want to go watch it?" Jimmy offered. "My treat"

"Nah, Libby said it sucked. "Cheap acting, poor CGI for the aliens and very bad green screen," replied Sheen.

"I heard a Llama documentary is being featured," said Carl excitedly.

His friends stared at him in disbelief, and annoyance.

"I'm sorry lieutenant Carl, it's a negative!" Sheen said.

"What'll be for you, yeah" Sam said coming to them by the counter.

"Purple flurp. Three," Jimmy said as Sam nodded to the order and went to get it for them. He arrived in less than twenty second with three cans for them.

"Anyway guys, if we can't think of anything to do, I'll just go work on an invention or something," Jimmy said dejectedly.

"Aw man, since we trapped the League of Villains in the past, life has since been very boring," Sheen sighed as he slurped his drink down.

"Well, that is still a good thing,'' Carl added, "We don't need that kind of danger anymore."

"Where the hell has your sense of adventure gone," muttered Sheen as he slouched on his chair seat.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go finish that Heat Ray I was making, want to play Ultra lord: Rise of the Crooks virtually in the meanwhile," Jimmy said getting up and leaving the money under the tin can. "Plus I have to prepare for my journey to Planet Gorlock to make contact with April

Yeah, might as well, is Libby going to be back before we go?" Sheen asked.

"Nah, we can't wait on her. She'll sit this one out. I invited Kristie though, so she's coming."

After seeing their blank faces Jimmy responded, "She's in AP Calculus and AP Chemistry with me."

"Woo! Wait till Cindy hears that!" Carl whistled.

"Wait, why wait! Let's go tell her right now!" exploded Sheen mischievously eager.

"Oh hell no you don't!" screamed Jimmy as he held his two friends back by their shirts.

"I know I didn't think that one through, but Cindy's not going to get jealous," Jimmy explained as his friends calmed down, "Besides, Kristie is a nobody."

"A hot nobody," murmured Sheen, but Jimmy caught it.

The genius sighed, "Whatever, you guys coming over or what."

"Yeah, give me a second, going to washroom for a quick second," stated Carl.

"You sure you want to go there," Sheen asked.

"Trust me," Carl replied, "It's I who clean those stalls and I always kept them that way. I even ate off the- Never mind."

OF course his two friends had their eyebrows raised at him as Carl waddled off into the toilet.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask him." Sheen said.

Jimmy agreed with him.

* * *

Cindy shuffled out of her car after coming back from tormenting, rigid training sessions. The tiredness was clearly visible on her face as sweat trickled down her left cheeks. She used her hands and wiped it off before locking her car.

At the same time, her dad's car pulled up on the driveway. Mr. Vortex was one of the few other Retroville citizens to follows in Judy's footstep; he and his five year old son Ramie visited the church weekly. This cumulated into constant domestic quarrelling in the house, usually Cindy taking her mom's side.

However she didn't need that stress right now. "Hey Dad, sorry you missed me this morning, had an early run before going to class. So I couldn't make it to church today."

Her father nodded with a grim like expression on his face. He had given trying to get his daughter and wife into a Christian lifestyle. But not almost.

"Hey, I saw that boy you like, Jimmy Neutron, there today," he stated hopefully.

"Yeah, only because his mom drags him there every Sunday against his will, Dad, you know that," firmly replied Cindy. "Hey, where's Ramie?"

"Slept away in the car, wake him up for me eh? I'm going over by Howard and the guys just now," he ruffed, before heading towards the front door.

Cindy's entire body was paining; she just wanted hot water, on her skin, right now. But she loved her little brother more than anything and went to greet him in the car. She opened the door and saw him sleeping, his body rising up and down from respiration.

 _Aw he looks so cute. That gives me an idea!_

She poked him three times until he stirred and yawned. His hand flailed wide open and he rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I" the little boy yawned. His eyes scanned the car in a circle, until he met Cindy's face with a "boo"

"Ahhhh! Mommy!" the boy cried when he received the childish scare.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face," chuckled Cindy lightly, "Come on, we have to go inside now. I am too tired to be standing here in the sun."

"Why did you scare me?" Ramie sniffled. "I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Cindy smiled. "How about I carry you to that new ice-cream parlor that opened up the other day."

"Will you buy the really expensive nutty sundae for me," the little boy quietly quipped.

"Sure. Anything for you kiddo, it'll leave me broke for the next few days, but sure," Cindy laughed. "Alright, come on. Let's go inside, I have to fresh up, got another session in the afternoon."

Her brother nodded and they got out of the car and proceeded into the house.

"Can I go watch TV in your room?" Ramie asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll be awhile in the bath," Cindy said.

Faster than Flash, the little boy raced up the stairs to the room. He sure was just like every other kid nowadays.

Cindy slipped into the bathtub and turned on the sprinkled. She let out a loud sigh as the hot water hit her worn out skin. She laid back and enjoyed the warm, beautiful feeling of relaxation. Nothing to think, worry or stress about. Just a peace of comfort laid over her.

 _What a morning. Sensei sure worked us out for the upcoming tournament in a few weeks._

 _Best to not think of martials arts now, I got enough to think about. School's going to start next week-_

 _There I go! Thinking of school again!_

"I cannot catch a break," Cindy sighed. "Not even in my mind."

After thirty idle minutes, she got out, wrapped herself in her towel and went to her room. She expected to see to her little brother there, but when she got there, strangely all she saw were her brother's clothed on the bed.

"Oh God, is he running naked in the house again, mom will scold him," Cindy sighed.

"Ramie ! Get over here right now!" Cindy yelled.

After hearing no response and trying again, Cindy got really worried and she was about to leave the room when her little brother popped through the door, in nothing but his underwear.

"Look Cindy! I'm an airplane!" Ramie shouted with joy.

Cindy however, was very annoyed. "Come out of my room now Ramie, and take those clothes with you. We're going for your ice cream just now, so put on some fresh clothes please. Or do you want me to call mom."

Ramie stopped immediately. "Command center, we have touchdown!" he shouted to no one and then turned to Cindy.

"You're a joy-killer; I don't know how Jimmy hangs out with you so much. He's fun, but you're a joy killer"

"Well good for Jimmy, too bad for you," Cindy said sticking her tongue out at him.

Her brother ran out of the room with a "Humph", leaving his clothes in the care of his sister.

* * *

Cindy sat across her brother, watching him eat his sundae, while waiting for a text from Libby. She of course had wanted to go with her best friend, but with her martial arts tournament next week, her mother forbids it. At least she'll be able to go to Gorlock with Jimmy, unless that skank April is there. Her fist unknowingly curled up and her teeth gritted.

Ramie was digging in on his sundae when he looked up and saw his sister's angry expression.

"Something *slurp* wrong with *slurp* you Cindy," he said swallowing.

"Huh," replied the blonde, suddenly knocked out of her thoughts.

"I said why you are looking so angry," Jamie repeated.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, just some old, stupid memory," Cindy chuckled.

"Ok, I am done here!" her brother exclaimed.

"Alright let's go, I'm going to see what the gang is up to," Cindy said. She led her brother outside.

Lorde's Royals started playing and Cindy picked up her cellphone to see Libby calling.

She tuned to her brother. "Stay here. I have to answer this."

She turned the opposite direction and picked up the call.

"Libby, how are you!"

"I'm fine girl! This concert so rocks!" the Afro-American yelled over the phone.

"I'm sure. You sound like you had a lot of fun. When are you coming back?"

"Day after tomorrow! You guys go ahead in space without me, I know Jimmy has delayed long enough for me, tell him I won't make it. I got to go now. Ricky's coming."

Cindy's eyes narrowed a bit. "Who's Ricky?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "He's a guy I met at the concert, he got me in to go backstage."

"Oh," Cindy said, "Well see you later?"

"Yep, tonight all night long girl!"

"Alright bye"

Cindy hung up her phone. Something about the way Libby mentioned Ricky seems off. Well, Libby's her best friend, she'll tell her later.

She turned around expecting to see a waiting brother; however, he seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Ramie?"

She looked around frantically, seeing her brother nowhere. She was getting worried, she peered through the glass in the parlor and didn't see him there either.

All of a sudden as in a flash, Cindy heard a loud BANG and screaming. She saw smoke quickly rise up from the end of the road. She couldn't worry about that right now; she had to find her brother. A wave of nostalgia fell over her and she flipped out her phone calling the one person she knew she could go for help. And then as in slow motion, cars pass her by and she saw no one at the steering wheel. The vehicle turned and headed in Cindy's direction.

Her eyes opened wide enough, she turned and rolled out of the way, dropping and damaging her phone in the process.

"Dammit!" Cindy screamed with ringing ears as another crash was heard some distance away.

* * *

Sheen and Jimmy had been waiting almost ten minutes for Carl. They knew about his bladder problem, but they didn't know it was this bad. Sheen was tapping his finger on the table when his eyes glimpsed at the newspaper next to him.

"Hey Jimmy, look at this!"

Jimmy was broken out of his calculations on a new invention when Sheen mentioned his name.

"Is Carl back?" he turned around hopefully. He was disappointed. "What do you want Sheen?"

"Look at this. Nicolai Carpathia promises Peace Treaty for Israel, Nuclear War avoided," Sheen read.

Jimmy took the newspaper, "Wow, I'm glad that this tycoon decided to go with the best option. That was what I was actually making the heat and freeze rays. I was supporting Israel in her war against her neighbor's weapons. I'd just have to make one and use the new cloning machine."

"Well, at least there isn't any war, right?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know Sheen, I met Nicolai, and I honestly do not trust him."

"Hmmmm…. What's taking Carl so damn long! I'm going to get him!" Sheen said frustrated.

"Let's go get him, something must be wrong," agreed Jimmy.

Little did they know, today was the last day, they would ever see their friend again.

* * *

 **Well there it is. If you liked this story follow it and perhaps leave a review. If you DID NOT liked this chapter, follow it and perhaps leave a review.**


	2. Where are they?

**So I decided to throw this out there. let's see how it goes.**

 **I do now own anything related to Jimmy Neutron. I do own it in another Universe out there though.**

* * *

"Carl?"

"Bro, you alright there?"

Jimmy and Sheen were at the stall where they presumed their chubby friend was at determined by his clothes just outside the stall. Jimmy found the door was unlocked and he proceeded to push it open.

"It's empty!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Where the heck did he go?" Jimmy wondered out aloud.

Sheen just shrugged. "Think he ran out naked and we probably missed him?"

"You know what Sheen, maybe he did. He can't just disappear into thin air; he probably jumped through the window or something. But why would he do so naked?" Jimmy contemplated.

"Maybe he suddenly decided he was allergic to his clothes and had to take them off and decided to run away," Sheen said grinning.

"Come on Sheen, be serious. You got to admit it is a little strange, isn't it," the genius said.

"Well, ole Carl's a nutty amigo, he'd do just about anything, anything that's dangerous or weird, or both" Sheen said.

"No Sheen, that's you, but I don't know where he'd disappeared," worried Jimmy. He turned to Goddard, "Boy, you found any trace of him."

Goddard shook his head and whimpered. The mechanical dog did yet again another scan of Carl clothes to try and trace him, but the results came back negative.

"Sheen, take Goddard and search for Carl, I'm going to the lab and activate that chip I planted in him years ago," Jimmy commanded.

"Oh, alright!" groaned Sheen. "Come on Goddard, we've got a crazy naked man to find!"

The two boys went separate directions, one to look for Carl and the other to track him. When Jimmy reached his lab, he saw his parent's car and thought they had already reached home. He would have gone to see them, but he didn't want to waste time in looking for Carl. His friend's clothes were left with Goddard, but the genius didn't need it. He hastily plucked a hair strand from his head and allowed VOX to scan it to gain entrance into the lab. He fell straight down into the lab onto a stiff, old, worn out mattress that had seen better days.

"At least I remembered to pull the mattress this time," he weakly joked to himself. "Alright, time to see where my naked friend ran off to."

The genius turned on his super computer this came on immediately and was already ready for action. He activated the implant chip, but it kept reading error. On the screen read "No Chip Found"

 _That's impossible, if that chip was destroyed, I would have gotten an alert. But it seems as if the chip itself disappeared!_

"Something strange is going on. I know I implanted it for sure when he was sleeping. But now it seems as if my best friend never exists.

Jimmy's phone rang at that time, and he picked it up right away seeing as it was Sheen who was calling. Maybe they found Carl's location or news about him?

"Hey Sheen, you found him?"

"Jimmy, forget about Carl, turn on the TV right now, doesn't matter what channel, just turn it on!"

"Hold on, what's going on?" Jimmy asked. He turned on the small TV in the lab he sometimes uses for a little leisure.

Headline: Over Thirty People have disappeared from Retroville, City in Pandemic.

"Jimmy, the townspeople are gathering at City Hall, they want you here. Some of them think the Yolkians are up to their old schemes," Sheen said over the call.

"Wait, thirty people disappeared? How? I would have gotten an alert from my satellite before they even entered the atmosphere."

"I don't Jimmy, but they must have taken Carl and the rest of the townsfolk who have disappeared," Sheen said.

"Yes! They must have finally come back for revenge on me for trapping Goobot in the past."

"Bro, just get over here quickly."

"Right, I'm on my way!" Jimmy said hanging up.

He was about to exit from the lab, when his computer started beeping. There was an incoming call from Gorlock.

"Oh man, I have to answer this," Jimmy pondered. "But the townspeople need to know exactly what is going on."

Jimmy shook his fist in dilemma; he decided to answer the call. Maybe April can help shed some light on this matter if that is even possible.

"April is everything fine," Jimmy said answering the call. He wasn't able to pick up a video feed transmission for some reason.

"Jimmy Neutron, it's nice to hear you again. I wish I could, could see you again," crackled the Gorlockian's voice over the com.

Jimmy was worried now; it seems as if the mighty Gorlockian's was in trouble. "April is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

"Jimmy Neutron, I'm sorry I have been lying to you. We were setting a trap for you for when you arrived here, but when I saw how you saved us from the Yolkians, I kind of fell, what you humans say, in love with you," the Gorlockian whispered over the line.

"April, what the hell is going on!" Jimmy demanded.

"He is real Jimmy Neutron, and he has come to destroy your world!" April cursed out.

Jimmy was left dumb-struck. He couldn't make head or tail of what April was saying.

"April, as your best friend, I demand you to tell me what is happening!" Jimmy said angrily.

"Fire, Jimmy, fire. It is raining from the skies. Yolkus has already been destroyed. Good *crackle*"

"Wait the line is breaking up, tell me, who is coming to destroy our world?!" Jimmy questioned as he heard the call breaking up.

"Lu- Lucifrrrr…."

The line went dead as Jimmy heard strange noises from the other side.

"April! April! Don't hang up!"

The beeping sound was soon heard and an irritated Jimmy just felt like trashing his computer to bits. He grasped his head, clearing having a head-ache. Something big is happening, and he felt he didn't even know what it was. Somehow, Carl's disappearance seems to be be connected to what is happening on Gorlock. Call it madness, but the genius intuition was almost never wrong on these things.

"Alright Neutron, you've seen worse. Let's sort out this problem in Retroville first, before looking at April's situation. There's nothing I can do for her now, we're too far apart."

He exited the lab and headed off to City Hall. The genius failed to notice his mother's clothes limped on the steering wheel of the car.

* * *

Sheen was pushing his way through the masses of people that had encompassed in a gathering at the City Hall. A total of seventy-three people were demanding to speak to Jimmy Neutron and the Mayor.

"If that son of a bitch made my little girl turn invisible, I'm going to push my hand up his sorry little ass", were some of the _positive_ comments being made. If that was even possible.

Sheen made his onto the stage, standing next to the podium, which was a hiding place for the feeble mayor. Sheen just rolled his eyes with a scoff and turned to the citizens in front of him.

"Alright Retroville, calm down!" yelled the spiky haired teen.

After seeing no response, he let it loose. "I SAID RETROVILLE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!"

It was an effective move, because every soul stopped at the powerful voice and turned to face Sheen. The cops were only now arriving on the scene to protect the mayor whose bodyguards were of those who disappeared.

"Now everyone!" started Sheen, "I know you are all worried for you friends and families as to where they would have gone. My best friend disappeared in a toilet stall, so I know how it feels. I assure you, that Jimmy was not the cause of this incident. I called him and he is going to be here soon-

"Good, so I can punch his damn face in!" interjected one bystander aggressively.

The crowd started roaring up a bit, until Sheen saw Cindy in the crowd. He motioned for her till she saw him.

She ran up the stage immediately and grabbed Sheen by the collar. "Alright Ultra-Dork, where is he?!"

Sheen was scared out of his wits, especially when Cindy actually lifted him off the ground. Goddard, who was by Sheen immediately growled and Cindy, dropped the boy. It wasn't because of Goddard though; he had been programed not to attack her no matter what.

It was because of the arrival of a seemingly dead teen. Jimmy hopped on to the stage with a smile. "Hey Cindy, why are- BAM!

He met with an immediate punch to the nose and fell over the ground with Cindy on top of him.

"Nerdtron, what did you mess up this time! Where the fuck is my little brother?!" angrily questioned the tai chi blonde.

"Let me up," coughed the teen. He wiped a drip of blood coming from his nose. "What the hell is wrong with you, I don't know shit where your brother is!"

"He's lying" screamed an elderly woman.

"He's always up to these dangerous experiments," yelled yet another.

The mayor got up from his hiding place. He fixed his tie and cleared his throat. He did not like these situations but he thought he found a way out of it.

"I think we can all agree this is Jimmy Neutron fault and he should fix this mess by himself?" the lousy man said.

Everyone agreed except Sheen.

"Alright, if he can't fix this mess in three days, I'll leave his fate up to the town," the Mayor spoke.

Everyone agreed again.

"Alright," the mayor said turning to the genius, "Jimmy Neutron you are-

"Wait!"

Jimmy was shocked when he saw Kristie, from the church, step up onto the stage. "It's not just here!"

The mayor fixed his glasses to clearly see the newcomer. "How dare you interrupt me," he said clearly very angry.

Kristie took a deep breath when she realized she was standing in front of a crowd. A very angry crowd.

Jimmy wiped his nosed and glared at Cindy, he turned to his _savior_. "Well, what are you saying?"

"There's another news report, it happened to the entire world. Over one hundred and forty four million people disappeared in a second.

Cindy, along with everyone was very shocked at this news. The blonde calmed down bit, but she was very upset that her brother was still missing.

The blonde just couldn't take it anymore and she broke down in front of everyone. She curled up on the stage and just let the tears flowed out. She wiped her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Jimmy.

"Hey, come on Cindy. It's alright. We're going to find Ramie back," assured Jimmy comfortably.

"Jimmy, I just want my brother back."

Sheen came up to the two. "Hey guys, we need to scram right now. The crowd is starting to get a bit violent."

The duo nodded at Sheen and got up.

Jimmy motioned at Kristie. "Kristie, come with us."

The girl nodded and immediately left the stage for the mayor to handle the rest of the confused people.

* * *

It didn't take an hour before the official news came and it turned out that one hundred and five citizens from Retroville were missing, all including from a doctor to prisoners even. Jimmy found his mother was one of the _departed_ but found his father legitimately missing. Well Jimmy figured so, because there was none of his father's clothes lying around anywhere. Also the duck collection his father had, also disappeared.

The gang met at the lab, Cindy's father was also gone and her mother left a note on the fridge saying she will be back later. Sheen's father was still there, but the teen preferred to stick around. Kristie's entire family departed that day.

"So Kristie," began Jimmy, "Where-

"Krystal," interjected Cindy. "I saw her student files. Her real name is Krystal."

"Relax Cindy, that's just a common nickname," Jimmy added.

"You were saying?" Kristie said to Jimmy.

"Yeah, I was thinking, since you got me out of a bad situation today, I'm going to return the favor. You can sleep at my house, since you said you don't have anywhere to go? If you want to, of course," offered Jimmy.

Cindy's eyes narrowed, her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. She couldn't believe that Jimmy was asking this girl such a question. She turned to him. "Neutron, I am perfectly sure, that Krystal over here is at least as smart as a monkey, so she should be able to take care of herself."

Jimmy nervously scratched the back of his head when he saw Cindy's glare.

"Actually, Jimmy, it might get a bit lonely, so I will take you up on that offer," answered Kristie.

Cindy's mouth dropped.

* * *

Sheen had been trying to reach Libby for over an hour, but he guess she was just really busy. He wouldn't ever accept that the woman he loved the most in the also disappeared. HE was getting really worried, maybe Cindy can try.

He walked over to the gang to see them bickering. He sat down on the couch next to Cindy.

"Hey, Cindy, have you tried calling Libby yet?"

Cindy eyes widened. "Oh shit! Libby!"

"Don't worry about her, I tracked her, she's still on the planet," Jimmy assured.

"Wait, how did you track her?" inquired Cindy.

"Uhh… Technology," Jimmy answered.

Sheen's phone rang and he immediately answered it with a hopeful smile. "Libby?"

The gang looked at him, waiting for a bit of positivity.

"Oh Dad. Yeah, I'll home, give me fifteen minutes."

Sheen looked to them. "Sorry guys, my father called. He wants me home, I'll be going."

"Don't worry Sheen, go ahead," Jimmy said, "Cindy, want me to walk you home?"

"No Jimmy, it's fine," the girl sighed. "I'm not going home yet, got to be somewhere. Bye."

"Are you sure?" the boy responded in a worried tone. "It's starting to get dark."

"I'm fine, plus you should stay here… with _her_ ," Cindy muttered.

"Oh God, I knew you would take it that way," objected Jimmy.

"Whatever"

Jimmy turned to Kristie, "you can sleep in my parent's room-

"I'm not," Kristie said.

"What?" asked the boy very confused?

"I'm not staying over; I just wanted to see Cindy's reaction. She seemed really hurt, but that means, that she really loves you," Kristie acknowledged. "Plus, I really need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Just please hear me out," Kristie pleaded.

"Alright," Jimmy approved. He nodded for her to continue.

"I know what really happened today, to everyone"

Jimmy raised his eyebrow at the girl in front of him.

"It's in the Bible, Jimmy, what happened today was written years go in the Bible."

"You got to be kidding me," Jimmy scoffed.

"Hey! Just, give me a minute to explain, will ya!"

"Alright, I got to hear this!" Jimmy laughed.

"Jesus said he was going to come back a second time, but before he would take all those who believed in him, his church into Heaven because the antichrist will try to take over the world in an effort to defeat God," Kristie said. She saw Jimmy was mildly smiling and shaking his head.

"Alright, let's say this is actually what really happened," Jimmy began, "What is going to happen now, is this Antichrist going to become King of the World or something. Ha-ha, King of the World, which sounds really funny."

"You don't believe me, do you," the girl said down casted.

"No, I don't," Jimmy stated plainly. "Besides why didn't you get taken into this so called Heaven?"

"Because, even though I believed in Jesus, I was doing some wrong things that I shouldn't have been doing," mumbled Kristie.

"So? I thought your Jesus forgives everyone no matter what," Jimmy said mockingly.

"Well, before it happened, I uh, was involved in a very sinful act," Kristie said.

"What? You had sex or something?" Jimmy asked with sarcasm.

He saw Kristie stiffened up a bit.

"Oh my God, you didn't, did you?"

"No, I did not!" retorted Kristie.

"Well, what the mother hell was so bad, that your God decided to leave you behind," Jimmy pressed.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?" Kristie asked as she sat down on the couch.

"You have my word. I have got to hear this big issue on why you were not taken into Heaven. Did you murder-

"I'm not straight"

Jimmy paused, his mouth dropping on the ground.

"Come again?"

"I'm gay. A lesbian," Kristie shrugged.

"Wait a minute, you couldn't be gay? I actually thought that you-

"That I liked you?" Kristie interrupted. "No, I just really think you're cool and super awesome, I guess I admire you a lot. But that's all to it."

"So, wait just a frigging minute, you were left behind, just because you're gay," Jimmy questioned.

"There's more to it than that Jimmy, I can't tell you more," Kristie said, "But you have to believe me, but God is going to come very sooner than you think."

"I don't think he is coming, but I'll play along, how soon is he coming?" Jimmy said.

"I can't know, no one does as a matter of fact. But it will be at the end of the tribulation period, when Jesus will come and slay the Antichrist," Kristie explained.

"Alright, hold up a minute; I'm still getting over the fact that you're a lesbian."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"So tell me, what is this tribulation period?"

"Well, during this time, an antichrist will arise and he is supposed to offer a Peace Covenant to Israel for seven years, but during half of that time, he will break the Covenant and reveal his true nature. He will then demand everyone to worship him as a God," she explained. "Also, during this time, God will pour his wrath out on mankind for their actions."

"Do you even have any idea how stupid you are sounding right now? You're only making matters worse on me right now, so I would prefer it if you left right now," Jimmy said with a bit of temper. He was clearly getting aggravated.

The girl sighed. "I really thought you have understood me and tried to do something."

She turned and walked away.

"Goddard, show her out please," Jimmy sighed.

He let out a frustrated huff as he sat down in his computer's chair.

"Mom…Carl, where the hell are you?"

The genius sat down for the rest of the night to do some thinking.

* * *

It was close to midnight and the last apparent member of the Vortex family was drunk and pissed at a local bar. Cindy decided to wash her troubles away temporarily by getting drunk. Now she couldn't get home, because she was too drunk to even walk. However, without even paying for all the drinks, she got up and decided to take a try.

"God, my frigging head hurts a lot," the drunk blonde groaned. She was barely halfway there when she lost her consciousness. She dived straight to ground, but didn't end up knocking it.

Cindy opened her eyes slightly to see the blurred face of Jimmy holding her. "Jimmy…" she muttered out.

"Hey lady, you didn't pay for all those drinks," the bartender yelled coming over to the spot. Cindy.

"God she's wasted," the bartender muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have given her so much."

"Don't worry, I got it"

"Alright thanks Nick, see if you can get her home safely," the bartender said going back to his station.

"Yeah, don't worry, I got it," Nick replied. "We're friends, I know where she lives."

The bartender nodded and Nick took Cindy to her car.

Nick gently placed Cindy in his car and strapped on the seatbelts.

Cindy stirred lightly regaining a bit of consciousness.

"Cindy, are you feeling alright?" Nick asked.

"Nick… Please take me home…" Cindy murmured.

"Don't worry, I got you," Nick smiled. However, that smile hid other intentions behind it.

* * *

In the lab, Jimmy couldn't get any sleep. As every minute passed, his eyes kept resting on the newspaper headline of today.

 **Nicolai Carpathia promises peace treaty with Israel.**

He couldn't get it out of his mind along with what Kristie had told him. His eyes glanced over to the newspaper again

 **Nicolai Carpathia promises peace treaty with Israel.**

The genius had met the man one year ago at a United Nations Conference. When the genius stared into his eyes that day, all he saw was pure evil. Nothing else, only evil and hatred. He glanced at the headline again.

 **Nicolai Carpathia promises peace treaty with Israel.**

Jimmy got up, his mind made up. He had over five hours of thinking, but now he was ready to do what he sure knew what must be done.

"Goddard, sleep mode," he commanded.

The robot dog obeyed and he went to sleep.

Jimmy collected his jet-pack and flew out into the open air. He didn't see any light in Cindy's house, so he refrained from going over to apologize. Besides if he woke her up now, she might be pissed at him and he definitely didn't want that. His nose was still a bit red from earlier in the day.

Jimmy flew down into the yard of the Church. He knew Pastor Rodey lived there, if Kristie was right, then he should be gone. But maybe he would have left something behind that Jimmy can use.

He sliced the locks with his watch and entered into the church. It was midnight, so he had to be quiet.

 _Doesn't seem like Rodey is here, maybe he was taken. If Kristie is right, then that means Carl must have truly been a…_

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed "It can't be true! It can't! Carl would have at least said something. I wouldn't mind it one bit."

"Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron?"

Jimmy quickly turned around where he came face to face with the Pastor.

"Pastor Rodey, what the hell are you doing here?! How are you here? No, no, no, this is impossible."

The pastor took a seat. He bent his head, looking to be in agony.

"Yeah, I guess I have been left behind huh? Along with you and everybody else."

Jimmy sat down next to him and stared at the giant cross in front of him. "So it seems, Pastor."

"Jimmy, it is true, we have witnessed the Rapture and have been left behind," the pastor told Jimmy.

"IS it really true? Did it happen as…as God would have predicted it in the Bible," Jimmy asked.

"Yes, everything that happened and will happen, God has already told us. And we failed to heed him," the pastor gently said. He was smiling now.

"So wait," Jimmy began, "Why weren't you taken, why I was not? I went to church for the past year!"

"Tell me Jimmy, did you ever once acknowledge that God is real. That his Son died on the cross for your sins years ago?" Pastor Rodey asked.

"I don't know why, but somehow, I believe now. I am ready to believe all that, but now it is too late!" Jimmy said frustrated.

"No Jimmy it is not? I didn't believe either but now I do. Tribulation is coming, but we still have a chance."

Jimmy nodded. "Tell me, what do I need to do?"

"Jimmy, if you want to secure your way into Heaven after today, you must promise you will now believe in Jesus and that he died for your sins. You must trust him to save you and don't be afraid to ask him to forgive you your sins."

Jimmy took a deep breath. After five hours of consideration, he was ready to leave his old world behind. Something in him, is telling him that this is right. He couldn't explain to anyone right now, but it feels like something was trying to talk to him.

"If you want to be born again now, repeat after me"

When Jimmy reached his house, he knew his life was going to start to change from tomorrow. He hoped the guys and Cindy would understand him when he tells them of his new-found faith. When he saw, that what happened today, was written thousands of years ago in his mother Bible, it was then he started to believe. It couldn't be anything else.

When he landed in his yard, he heard a car. He saw Nick's car pulled in front of Cindy's house and was left baffled, until he saw the girl he loved in the arms of another man going into her house. Jimmy didn't know, whether to feel sad or infuriated, but he couldn't even speak right now.

The genius went into his home. His father had not returned from where ever he had gone and Jimmy didn't bother looking for him right now. He had to start making plans, people around the world need to know what is going on, but Jimmy needed to find out what April was talking about. He needed to get to Gorlock first to see what happened there.

And then he planned to make a visit Israel very soon. Yep, he was going on another adventure, but the genius knew that this one will be his final one.

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter and want to possibly see more, click on the follow button and perhaps leave a review.**

 **If you did not like this chapter, leave a review.**


	3. The Guilty Remnant

**3 Years Later**

" _ **Today, the nation and people are silent, as they remember their friends, their families and loved ones. Today marks the solemn anniversary of the disappearance of one hundred and forty million people, and even though we don't know where they are, we pray and wish that where ever they may be, they are safe."**_

Cindy cut off the TV. She didn't need to put up with this crap. Dropping the remote on the ground, she got up and rummaged the kitchen for something to eat. The fridge had one carton of milk and she barely spotted the last box of flakes in the pantry.

"Got to ask Libby to pick up some more next time she goes shopping," Cindy muttered emptying the cereal in a bowl. She proceeded to add milk in the bowl and was about to start eating when the doorbell rang. She got up very reluctantly and headed towards the door.

"Who the hell would be at my door at six A.M," the blonde wondered.

She opened the door to a very exhausted Libby. Her best friend had sweat trickling down her forehead. "Cindy…Water…Now…Please," Libby said between breaths.

"Geez Libby, what did you run, forty miles?" Cindy asked running back for a bottle. She hurried back to the dehydrated Libby and handed her the bottle.

Libby took a moment to gulp down the cold beverage with a simple "Ah" at the end. "Well, it felt like it. I told you, I am pretty out of shape," Libby said, wiping her chin.

"Yeah, I would have come, ," Cindy said, ushering Libby inside. "You know, what with today being and all…"

"Yeah, I understand," Libby whispered, holding her best friend's hand. "Plus, more days like this for me, and I might just catch up to you."

"Ha-ha, like if, flab-belly," Cindy chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. At least I don't need to be on a diet, _fatty-jones_ ," Libby responded.

That was the relationship between the two friends. More like sisters actually, Cindy now lived with Libby and her dad, prior to six months ago, when Cindy's mom left her and joined a group called the Guilty Remnant. Their relationship was as of one that only sisters would normally share.

"My dad's going to be back soon, want to go get some breakfast at Big Burg's," Libby offered.

"Yeah, I took out some cereal, but it's probably soggy already," Cindy replied.

"All right give me fifteen minutes," Libby said getting up and rushing to the upstairs.

Cindy nodded and walked by the window. She opened the curtains and sighed. A woman dressed in white was outside on the lawn smoking while leaning on the mailbox. Ever since her mother left her, Cindy had seen a lot of people similar to the woman outside always following her. They belonged to the Guilty Remnant, a group of people who never talks but write what they want to say on paper. Their mission is to remind people that they've been left behind. They tend to smoke a lot in public too.

"These fucking people are going to drive me crazy," Cindy muttered. She saw the woman turn and look her dead straight in the eyes. The blonde quickly closed the curtains and braced on the wall. She stood there clenching her fists and holding her breath. After a few minutes, she let it out and peeked through the curtain again. The woman was gone.

The doorbell rang and made Cindy jump. She wished it wasn't that woman again, or she might kill her right here on her doorsteps. It turned out to be Mr. Folfax.

"Oh, it's you Mr. Folfax," Cindy sighed after opening the door. Like Libby, the man seemed exhausted, but more because he ran a far more distance than Libby.

"Yes, it's me Cindy," the man replied, "Why, were you expecting someone else?"

"No-o, not at all," Cindy stammered before closing the door. "Libby's upstairs bathing; we're going to Big Burg's for breakfast in a bit. Want to come?"

"Nah, I'll pick something up before work, you kids have fun."

Cindy scoffed inwardly at the man's mention of the word "kids". Of course, no one can blame him if he thinks as Libby as a precious angel still. The guy didn't know what she was doing behind his back. Cindy was grateful for what the man did for her, but she really hated his stupidity and naivety.

"Yeah, well, I'm off to go change. I'll see you at the memorial for the Departed this afternoon, right?" Cindy questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be there, someone's got to keep those people safe, right?" he replied.

Cindy nodded and ran upstairs to change.

* * *

"This cheese burger is so good," Libby said with her mouth full of food. "Like, they grilled the cheese at temperature perfect."

Libby noticed Cindy had touched her food at all. The girl was lost in mind.

"Hey, Cindy…Cindy…Cindy!" Libby yelled trying to get the girl's attention.

"What?" Cindy asked coming out of her daze. She looked around to see everyone staring at the duo.

"Libby, you don't have to yell. I'm right here you know," Cindy said obviously frustrated.

"No, you were not. I don't know where you were, but it wasn't here," Libby said.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm sorry," Cindy said apologetically. "Let's get out of here; I'll have this to go."

"Yeah, I've got work too," Libby added, "Speaking of which, did you get that auditing job you were looking for?"

Cindy's face quickly became a down casted at that and Libby knew she brought up a touchy topic…again. Cindy had been trying to get a job for about six months, but was turned down every time. Maybe it was because of her application vitae, and her terrible interviews, but _they_ never called a second time.

"Yeah, I never heard back from them actually. Maybe it's for the best, I would have had to move if I get it, and I don't think you would let me go," Cindy said with a small, forced smile.

Libby sighed, "Yeah, they don't what they've just missed though. It's their loss, right?"

"Yeah… It's their loss."

* * *

"I'm so happy today's a holiday, no work for me, which means I have all day to spend with you," Libby chattered excitedly. She was driving towards her boyfriend's house to pick him up. Unfortunately for Cindy, she won't shut up about her plans for the three of them today and the poor girl had been on the receiving end of her loud shrieks every two minutes. She tried to fade her sister out, but there was only so much she could do.

"Hey, after the memorial, I'm heading over to Roy's, you in," Libby asked, finally calming down.

"Libby, are you going to do this again…" Cindy sighed bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Come on Cindy, I promise I won't drink…too many," Libby begged, taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at Cindy with her puppy eyes.

Cindy sighed. "Libby keep your eye on the road, the last I want is for us to be in the hospital today of all days. And you know I know what you're going to do when you go there. We'll go to the memorial and then head home."

"Okay, but I thought you loved me," Libby said pouting.

Cindy sighed for the third time that day. "Okay fine! We'll go, but promise me you won't do any shit this time."

"I swear I won't," Libby promised, "We'll go there, get a few drinks and laugh at other people doing shit."

"Yeah, at least we'll get free booze," Cindy said smiling. They pulled on Sheen's driveway. He was on his porch waiting and his face lit up in a grin when he saw them.

Sheen jumped over his porch and landed neatly in front of the girls. "So Cindy, what's Libby got planned for us today?" Sheen asked pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss.

The sound of them making out made Cindy cringe and she chose not to answer Sheen's question, knowing he wouldn't hear. After what felt like hours to the blonde, they pulled away for air.

"Hey Sheen, uh can, I uh, can I have some water?" Cindy asked as she saw the both of them right back at it again. Sheen just fumbled around in his pocket and threw his house keys to Cindy. She caught them and ran up the small flight of stairs to his house. They were going to be making out for a while and Cindy knew it. Might as well get something to drink while she wait on them. She heard Libby chuckling as she entered his house. As always, it was a mess. Clothes on the chair and ground, half eaten pizza, beer bottles, honestly she didn't know how Libby puts up with the guy. He was the King of Slobs, and it didn't seem that was going to change anytime soon. Making her way across the room to the kitchen without tripping on something seemed impossible, but she barely made it. Opening the fridge she took three cans of beer, opening one for herself.

Before the girl could take a sip, she heard Sheen yelling outside. Dropping the can on the counter, she ran out the house to see Sheen yelling at two women dressed in all white. Cindy knew instantly it was the Guilty Remnant, here again to torture her.

"Get the fuck out of my property before I call the cops on you!" Sheen threatened angrily. Libby was behind him, ready to back up her man in case things got heated. However, the two aged women seem uninterested in his threats, and their stares met with Cindy as she came out of the house.

The blonde was very pissed now at their interruption of what was supposed to be the start of a great day. "Well, didn't you hear him? Get the hell out of here!" Cindy yelled walking up next to Sheen.

One of them lit a cigarette and turned, walking down the pavement. The other brought out a notepad and showed it Cindy. Sheen reacted faster than her though, slapping the pad out of her hand and put her arm in a hold behind her back.

"Stay the hell away from me and my friends," he growled angrily and pushed the woman away from his yard. She turned and walked away, lighting a cigarette as she did so.

"Cindy, come see this!" Libby burst out as she bent and picked up the notepad. It had some words on it.

Cindy let out her breath, now realizing that she was holding it in. "What's on it?"

"Here, see for yourself," Libby said, handing the note to her.

' **Your mom wants to see you,'** Cindy read aloud. Sheen took it from her and read it again himself to be sure of what he heard.

"Why the hell does she want to see you now, why now," Sheen asked Cindy.

"Maybe she wants to come back home," Libby added.

Cindy shook her head; she knew her mother was strong about staying in the Remnant. If she wanted to meet Cindy, then that means she wants to ask her daughter to join the group, after all, today was the anniversary, the day her husband and son disappeared. What better way than for those people to remind people that they've been left behind and convince to join them.

"She wants me to join her, or at least wants my forgiveness, something that she doesn't deserve," Cindy said blankly.

"Well… Are you going to go see her?" Libby asked.

"Libby, are you really asking that? Of course she's not going to see her! Right…Cindy?" Sheen said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not," Cindy assured. "She abandoned me out of the blue, I don't have to listen to any crap that's she's going to tell me."

"Come on; let's get out of here…" Sheen said, cracking his knuckles. "This shit got me hungry."

"Oh, but we just ate!" Libby said exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, we can't go to the park, because the Memorial preparations are being set," Cindy said and continued, "That being said, Sheen, we're heading over there at five."

"Yeah," Sheen affirmed, "Maybe afterwards, we could just go over to Sam's and then back at your place."

Libby's face fell when her boyfriend mentioned that. "Sheen, honey, Cindy and I kind of want to stay home tonight alone, after Sam's. Girl's night and stuff, you know."

"But, you guys live together," Sheen huffed.

"I know, but you know after work and everything, I'm tired and I don't get to hang that much with my sister," Libby said smiling. "Plus, you have me for the entire weekend too, when I stay over with you."

"All right, whatever, let's just go," Sheen finally broke out, clearly still saddened by his girlfriend's decision.

"Don't worry, I'll make up to you this weekend, I promise," Libby mischievously grinned.

Sheen knew that look well and his face lit up with a big, goofy grin.

"I'm going to go lock the door," Cindy said, feeling left out. "You guys better be ready to leave when I get back."

* * *

"Kristie! Did you take my bra again?" Betty yelled from her room.

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you, why would I need your bra, it's too big for me," Kristie yelled coming in the room that she shared with her girlfriend, Betty.

"Well, I had one selected specially for the Memorial, and I can't find it anywhere!" Betty replied.

Kristie rolled her eyes at the girl's behavior finding it a bit amusing. "I know you did, Betty. You came and showed it to me last night, you know in the living room, where I'm pretty sure it's right where you left it."

Faster than the human eye, the brunette jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Kristie could shake her head and smile. Soon after a predictable squeal was heard as Kristie expected and Betty jumped in the room and enveloped her in a really, really tight hug.

"I swear, if my guts don't burst out now, I'm going to have to kill you for hugging me so tightly," Kristie choked between words.

"I'm sorry, but you know how I am with what I wear," Betty apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, next time at least try looking for your stuff before you yell my name out for the neighbors to hear, you already do it in the night, why torture them in the day," Kristie said nonchalantly.

All Betty could do was blush furiously. Kristie smirked when she saw this and laughed. "Betty, don't worry, I'm kidding, and you're not that loud…all the time."

"I don't have to take this from you," Betty said raising her head high. "Now get out of my room so I can change."

"What, is Miss Quinlan shy-

"Now Krystal!" Betty ordered.

"All right you're Highness, I think I've graced you enough with my presence," Kristie laughed at she ran out of the room when Betty picked up a lamp.

As soon as Kristie left the room, Betty began to smile, if anyone could make her smile, it was Kristie, that's why she loved her so much. The girl's parents had disappeared during the Departure, and Betty barely managed to convince her parents for her to live with them. But their relationship had started a while before then. It was a weird relationship, the popular girl with the nerdy one, not so popular one. Of course no one knew, many just think that they're best friends, but honestly, Betty didn't care about _other_ people, it was Kristie. She's very shy around people and only opens up once you get to know her more.

"Now where did I put my necklace," Betty asked aloud to herself. She couldn't find it anywhere in her room, and as before, she began to panic again. That necklace was the one Kristie bought her for her birthday.

"Kristie! Did you see my- Betty began.

"It's in your wardrobe!" Kristie yelled before Betty could even finish.

"She has a sixth sense or something to be able to do," Betty murmured as she indeed found the jewelry in its case stashed away.

Almost an hour later, the girls were ready to leave. The memorial would start in about fifteen minutes, so Kristie had to use all her power and drive Betty out the house complaining.

"Oh come on Krystal, I said five more minutes!" Betty complained as she was literally dragged out of the house.

"You said 'five more minutes' every five minutes for the past hour," Kristie retorted as she jumped in the driver's seat. "The dress fits you nicely; by the way, you'll have a lot of men staring."

"Thank you Krystal and let them stare, I have no objection to that," Betty said highly.

She didn't hear Kristie respond to her and suddenly the car stopped. Betty turned and saw her looking through the window at a house. The house in question was the Neutron's. It was occupied a guy named Roy and his father. Kristie felt bad now for what she did, she thought she scared him off when she told him of the Tribulation. Today was also the day Jimmy disappeared, along with the pastor.

"Come on Kristie, let's go," Betty urged.

"Yeah come on," Kristie said snapping out of her thoughts.

"That was Neutron's old house wasn't it?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, he disappeared too, ran away when during the Departure. I think it may have something to do with me trying to convince him that the Departure and the Rapture are one and the same," Kristie sighed.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, not everyone is going to be a believer, they'll get what's coming to them when the Tribulation happens," Betty assured.

"All right, no more talking about that, we're almost here," Kristie said.

They pulled up in a driveway and it took a while to find space to park, but they did without trouble. The park was full with citizens from Retroville and news crew from every station hustling for short interviews with random people. In the middle of it was a very huge arch, filled with flowers all around. Pictures of the Departed lay stuck on the corners of the Arch, with letters and flowers stuck along with them.

"Wow, every year more and more people come out," Betty said.

"Yeah, this is twice the amount we had last year," Kristie agreed.

The mayor of Retroville came on a stage to address the people, those of which gathered around, all of them becoming silent. He began talking about the Departed, but Kristie didn't focus on him as much as Betty did. She made her way through the crowd over to the Arch. On the left side of the monument the photo of her family was tied there.

Kristie gently rubbed her hand over the face of her mother. "I miss you mom, I really, really miss you."

She rubbed her eyes before any more tears could flow. But that didn't help, so she closed let and the tears forced through. They were all there, in the living room talking and laughing. Her dad was still in the living room. Betty had just left. And then in a flash, she didn't even blink. It was if someone stopped time and took her parents and sister away. They were gone just like that.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the only thing that could make this day worse.

About thirty members of the Guilty Remnant stood in a line facing all the people at the Memorial. They were all equipped with posters and signs in their hands. Kristie knew one thing about these people. When you see them coming your way, run the other. Gathering her bearings as quickly as possible, she ran to Betty.

"Kristie, you left me alone," Betty argued angrily.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kristie said worriedly as people around her started to march towards the Remnant, with all of kinds of items in their hands. From bottles to rocks, they all marched towards the Remnant. The citizens were clearly angry that those people for interrupting a day like this. Many started shouting and racing towards the Remnants.

Betty and Kristie ran in the opposite direction of the people. Maybe, they were running a little too fast because Kristie bumped into someone…hard.

"Ow, bitch watch where you're going!"

Kristie tumbled to the ground. She had crashed into none other than Cindy Vortex. Just her luck, hit the person who really hates you, and wouldn't think twice about knocking her out.

"Cindy, she's not a bitch. It was an accident ok," Betty defended angrily.

"I don't give two shits about what you have to say, Quinlan," Cindy said, "Just keep your bitch in line. She got my freaking clothes dirty."

Kristie saw the two girls glaring at each other and decided to intervene quickly before something nasty happened. In the background, the girls heard the sound of sirens and assumed the cops had brought backup. Maybe things were getting out of hand, because a lot of cursing was now heard all over the place.

"Come on Betty, let's get out of here," she said quietly to her fuming friend.

Cindy smirked and ran towards the scene of the mess.

"Betty, I think I sprained my ankle, help me walk," Kristie whispered. She leaned on her for support and scanned the surroundings. Three of the Remnant was handcuffed, two more were on the ground bleeding and the rest were nowhere to be found. Every time Kristie saw them, it only reminded her that she was left behind.

"Retroville is going to have a riot tonight Kristie," Betty said, "Those people chose the wrong day to mess with them."

Kristie looked down in her hands; she had the picture of her family in it.

"Come on Bet, let's go home."

* * *

 **Changing the rating to M, because I intend, if I continue with this, for this story to be very dark. Also, a review on the number of things that I am doing wrong can help too. And hopefully, I'll update sooner this time.**


End file.
